1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing an image.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional apparatus of this type, an automatic document feeder and a two-side unit are built into an analog copying machine. An operator designates a desired copy mode (e.g., one- or two-side copy mode) at an operation unit and depresses a copy key. An original is fed from the automatic document feeder into a platen, and an image or images are formed on one or two sides of a fed recording medium according to known electrophotographic techniques.
However, if one- and two-side originals are mixed, two-sided copies cannot be continuously output, since copying is performed faithfully according to the originals.
In order to solve this problem, reading of original images is programmed to form desired copies. Not only is such a program complicated, however, but should it contain any errors, desired images cannot be obtained. In addition, unnecessary blank sheets are often mixed in with the copied sheets, thus creating handling problems.